Other side of the Mirror
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Through the looking glass, the Terran Rebellion is going on...but the rebels have been jumping into the prime universe. How do they take in their counterparts and this universe full of peace?
1. Chapter 1 Mirror Sisko

I don't own Star Trek.

This is my own little idea of what happened after the episode Crossover, and links in with the other Mirror Universe episodes seen in Deep Space Nine.

* * *

Other side of the Mirror.

He had said he probably wouldn't have fitted in, but as his spies later told him after they had travelled over into the parallel universe which was far from simple given how far both the former Terran Empire and the Alliance had gone into researching and developing transporter technology to prevent another crossover, he realised how right he was.

Sisko knew if he had come up with the idea of sparking off a Terran Rebellion on his own, he would never have crossed over to the parallel universe which had caused the Terran Empire to collapse, but since meeting with the other Bashir and Kira, who had counterparts who were completely different, Sisko had decided to go over there and find resources once he had discovered it was one thing to rebel against a more superior force than it was to equip and supply an army.

He had sent a few of his people off to the former Terran Empire mothball yards to see if there were any ships which were still functional which could serve as troop carriers, or simply vessels aimed at hit and run raids, but overall many of the reports had come back with news the technology was out of date since the Alliance had spent years forcing its R&D units into assessing and discovering ways of bringing the Empire down until it was lying in shattered pieces at the feet of the Terrans.

Getting the technology for crossing over wasn't easy, of course even if it existed. Most of it was derived from the research gleaned from the ISS _Enterprise's _transporter logs; but if there was one thing he had learnt while he had been in the Alliance's employ as a pirate which was better than being yet another slave forced to pay for the mistakes made when Terrans had been the ones in charge through the Empire, it was how to get into places meant to be off-limits.

Finding the multidimensional transporter plans had been easy enough, and with Smiley's help, making it work to send Terrans off into the parallel universe where he had told them never to interact with anyone as they broke into this Federation's database for any useful knowledge which could be used for the growing Terran Rebellion.

As far as Sisko was concerned, the Federation visit a century before when their Kirk interacted with their Spock had caused their current predicament, preaching all of that nonsense of reform and peace when not looking to the potential long term consequences of the Terran Empire falling, although Sisko had to admit as he had listened to a few people over the years, the Terran Empire would have collapsed one way or another at some point anyway.

It wasn't a welcoming piece of news, but Sisko and the rest of his people had learnt the hard way to accept the reality of their mess. With Earth under the control of the alliance, and the rest of the Terran race scattered across the quadrant, forced to do whatever the Alliance wanted them to do, it wasn't as if they didn't have a lot of choices, really.

Sisko himself had gone over to the parallel universe. He had wanted to see this parallel where instead of building an Empire, Earth became the centre of an interspecies alliance dedicated to peace and exploration. Unlike Terrans of the past like Jonathan Archer and Hoshi Sato after they had captured the legendary _Defiant _which had shaped the Empire's future, Sisko didn't really pass judgement even though as a Terran he was instinctively contemptuous of the other reality, seeing them as weak.

Sisko had been on his best behaviour while he spent over a fortnight in the other universe while he collected knowledge from the Federation. He had even broken into his other self's quarters on Terok Nor - Deep Space Nine - and he had discovered the existence of the Bajoran Wormhole which led to the Gamma Quadrant, and he had learnt about the existence of his alternate son, whose mother was listed as the -at least in this universe- deceased Jennifer Sisko.

The news his marriage to the alternative Jennifer had been successful since how else could it explain the happy looking photographs in the family album had shaken Sisko to the core. The moment he saw it, Sisko almost flew into a jealous rage, but when he had looked through the records and discovered she had died on board a starship in a battle against an enemy of cybernetic creatures from the Delta Quadrant, he had felt something that no Terran would ever truly reveal to anyone.

Sympathy.

Sisko had also purchased a large amount of information from that universes' version of Quark, although getting hold of the gold-pressed latinum proved to be hard, but not impossible. He had also engaged the Ferengi into getting the growing rebellion medical supplies, and with some work, they had managed to find someone willing to supply them with weapons, and even the design plans of other defensive technology the rebellion would need to develop in secret.

At the same time, Quark was commissioned into providing star charts of places in the recently discovered Gamma Quadrant which would be useful to him and the rebellion in the long run, although the frequent Alliance patrols would have made life difficult but not impossible in the long run. And not just in the Gamma Quadrant, but in Federation space since there were areas of the galaxy the Terran Empire had explored, but records had become scarce and the Alliance kept a tight watch on its stellar cartography records.

But before he returned to his own universe, Sisko got into a few fights although many of the opponents he encountered were befuddled because they were dealing with a human, and with the Starfleet here meant to uphold the Federation whereas the Imperial version Sisko had heard of all of his life back in his own universe would have turned a blind eye or they would have killed the aliens off, it was certainly bizarre.

Yeah. He wouldn't have fitted in this universe no matter what his skills were.


	2. Chapter 2 Mirror 'Smiley' O'Brien

Other side of the Mirror.

Miles "Smiley" O'Brien had never considered the parallel universe which had such a profound effect on his own reality, although he knew thanks to the classified records of Imperial Starfleet leaking into the general Terran populace after the Empire's collapse, the fabled warship _Defiant _had come into the hands of the Empire during the 22nd century had originated from that universe.

Smiley found it ironic the same universe where such advanced technology had come from, even accidentally, was responsible for collapsing the Terran Empire and reducing the Terrans into a slave race, and yet was now responsible for once more turning the tide.

Like Sisko, Smiley sometimes crossed over into the parallel universe. Unlike some Terrans, Smiley was willing to ignore the parallel version of humans and their weird liking for aliens. It didn't really bother him that much, but when he visited the other reality, Smiley had little trouble using his skills to get into places he shouldn't.

One of the places he went to was Ireland, Earth.

Miles had not seen his own Earth for a long time. The Alliance had made sure of that. They had taken him and shipped him out towards other postings where he worked as a slave engineer while others toiled in mines or ore processing centres, or a myriad of other tasks the Alliance believed fit only for Terran Slaves.

Or places where the Terrans were considered expendable.

It didn't matter, really.

They had also made sure to bombard Earth during the invasion to force the Terrans to surrender while the last bastion of their Empire was collapsed around them. The Klingons and the Cardassians had bombarded the Earth from space, destroying much of the planet's landmasses. Many of the cities were destroyed or modified to house Alliance personnel. To make things worse and intolerable for the Terran population still living or working there, they had to bow whenever they saw statues of their oppressors.

The occupation of Earth by the Alliance was something not taken lightly by the Terrans but there was little they could do about it at this point.

Miles had not seen Earth or his home of Ireland in years, but he had always imagined the little islands it had been shattered into to be halves or quarters of Dublin, and other parts as well.

But here...Miles had been overwhelmed by the beauty of Ireland. Like many places in his home universe, there would have been flags, statues, anything with the crest of the Terran Empire. None of that, unsurprisingly, existed in this universe but truthfully Miles didn't care. He stayed on Earth for a few weeks although he knew the Rebellion needed him back home, and at the same time, he was aware that although this was Ireland, it wasn't his Ireland.

At the same time, he'd needed to find out more about the other Miles O'Brien of this universe.

Smiley envied the other O'Brien since he was married and had a little girl, but he was practical enough to realise he could have the same thing without falling into the old Terran way of simply killing somebody and taking what they had although it had occurred to him but only for a moment. This was not his reality. In any case, even if he did kill his other, no-one would be around to protect and to lead the Terran Resistance. If Bashir had his way then they would be launching vicious assaults on the Alliance, and getting themselves killed in the process at the same time.

When he returned to his universe with files and supplies taken from the Federation universe, Miles received a lot of notice from many of the Terrans who wished to see their homeworld, or their home colony world before they were either enslaved or turned into mercenaries working for the Alliance.

Smiley couldn't blame them, but he was in two minds about letting them go since when he'd seen Ireland after so many years even if it wasn't his own, he had been bewitched by the prospect of staying and having a different life.

In the end, he had decided to let only a select few crossovers. And if they didn't come back, well, he would simply have them followed and killed. But his heart wasn't in it; which was strange since the Terran culture made him instinctively disdain such notions, but Smiley had become flexible and cynical during his long years as a slave. Personally he wasn't surprised many of the Resistance wanted to reconnect with their loved ones or the places that had long since been destroyed by the Alliance.


End file.
